The Beautifully Doomed
by thenoblehouseofblack
Summary: A short look into Godric's final thoughts as he meets the sun.


The sun did not burn him as he had thought it would. Even as the flames started to engulf him, he found their warmth pleasant. Oh to be here, seeing the sun, as he had not seen it in over two thousand years seemed to him to be the perfect way to meet his end. Godric had been a vampire for a very long time, too long really. And after all that time, while he had once enjoyed his power over the weak humans, he had now come to realize that it was not the humans, but the vampire who were weak.

They could not love as the humans did. They could not experience the same joy, the sorrow, the excitement. To them, everything was infinitely more beautiful because they knew that one day, this world, their world, their _life_ would end. Being a vampire, one expected to see a billion and two moons, to live endlessly, to have time to do anything, and everything. It took the thrill out of even the simplest experiences. And Godric had realized for a long time now that he had had enough. He was ready to move on. He was ready to leave this world. He was not right for it, he was not meant to be here.

Even before the Great Revelation, Godric had begun to feel restless with his own lot. And that restlessness had led to many great revelations, his greatest one being that it was not the other vampires that disgusted him, it was himself. He did not deserve to be long for this world. He had taken the resentment he felt towards his cruel maker, and committed catastrophic atrocities. He had done cruelties unlike any other. He had massacred whole villages for fun. He had killed men, women, and children for sport. And his deepest violation was that he had doomed another to follow this damned path.

Oh he did not regret the thousand years he had had with Eric. As a vampire, even the most subtle emotions took on macroscopic heights. Eric, well he was a climate Godric enjoyed. He had a refreshing way of being cocky, and arrogant, and yet fair and brilliant at the same time. The Norseman brought Godric much joy in the thousand years they had shared their emotions. The bond they shared, that of a maker and child was not a little thing. Though some makers and their children were not close, he and Eric had always been an exception. Unlike Godric and his own maker. Eric had been his father, brother, and son. And he knew that to Eric, he had been so much more. He had been an escape, a savior who freed him from the dire ties of mortality.

That was the one thing that made Godric hesitate for a second as he let the fire surround him, leaving Eric alone. He could smell his own flesh burning, could hear Sookie Stackhouse crying several feet away. That, he still could not believe. A human with him at the end. Though, he had sensed she was more than human. She smelled distinctly of fae. In his two thousand plus years, he had encountered the delicious breed several times, and there was no mistaking it. Though heavily diluted by a few generations, he could still smell it in her. She seemed unaware of her heritage though, as did Eric. And he would be a fool to let out what he knew. It would only be dangerous for both of them. He felt protective of Eric obviously, but he found himself strangely caring that the girl did not find herself in harm's way as well. Perhaps it was because he knew deep down in his unbeating heart that she could save Eric. She could teach him to love like no one else could, not even him. She could save him from the despair he was sure to feel after this night. Godric only hoped she would be enough to keep him out of the darkness. He knew full well how a maker's actions could affect the child. His own maker had been cruel and so Godric had spent much of his life seeking revenge on the world. While he had always been kind to Eric, he knew in a way that was more dangerous.

Still, he could not turn back now. He would not. _Forgive me,_ he thought to Eric. And turned around to look at the girl who had come to be with him in his last moments. He prayed that he would find the forgiveness she believed her God gave. The heat rose around him, though it was not unbearable. Contrastingly, it was pleasant. He was filled with joy, oh such joy. Finally, finally he was free. Finally, he had evolved as the humans had. Finally, he would make amends for his crimes. He had never felt such happiness, such content, such _completion. _

Godric smiled at Sookie Stackhouse one final time before he closed his eyes and let the end take him.


End file.
